Maid-Sama Oneshots
by IndigoBlueButterfly
Summary: Again, I've said I'm really BlackGothicPrincess so I have reposted this story, again... These are series of themed oneshots compleely dedicated to USUIxMISAKI! Enjoy!
1. Cupcake

**Yeah, I know I have another story going but I figured, hey, I can make an Usui and Misaki one shot. Cute couple aren't they? Real cute…anyways…enjoy!**

**I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama so nooobody sue me, okay? I only have…$138 with me. DON'T SUE MEEEEEEE! Arigato! ^.^ **

**I've always wondered how life would be if I was in an anime but then I realized I would be the character yelling "You guys are in love, kiss already!" and "Stop blushing!" and that stuff. Anyway, enough with my random jabbering, on with the fanfic!**

**Cupcake**

_~X~_

_Because he hadn't realized how seductive eating a cupcake was…_

_~X~_

Usui growled low to himself as he watched Misaki eat. He shook his head, wondering how it was that he was becoming turned on simply by watching her _eat a cupcake!_

He watched again, the way her tongue darted out to lick the soft, creamy pink icing. The way she opened her mouth gently and let her teeth sink down into the sweet, delectable snack. Normally, she never ate like that. She ate quickly, hurriedly because she always had council meetings to attend. But at times like this, when school was almost out and she had time, she was much calmer. She hadn't even yelled at him that much for coming into the school Council room. She held up her book, unconsciously taking another bite of her cupcake. He groaned, damn if it didn't make his gut clench.

Misaki smiled happily, finally finishing her book and, coincidentally, her cupcake. She brought her sticky, icing covered fingers to her lips and licked them clean. She jumped as she heard something slam against a desk and glanced up. Usui was staring at her, his hair down over his eyes. "Usui?" He walked up to her desk slowly, purposely and leaned down until their lips were mere centimeters from each other. "Baka, what are you doing?" She attempted to yell but it came out hushed, like a whisper. Her face was bright red and he smirked at her reaction. He brought his lips closer to her ear.

"I just never realized how seductive Misa-chan looks when she's eating," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her exposed skin. She shivered against him and his smirk grew. He leaned back and quickly claimed her lips in a searing kiss. She gasped in shock and he used that as an opportunity to slip into her. He could still taste the sweet flavour of the cupcake mixed with her own special taste. It was a heady mixture and he groaned into the kiss.

**So, how was it? It just came to me and I really felt like I needed to type it so…here it is. I also wasn't sure how to end it. Review everyone!**

**BlackGothicPrincess **


	2. Ice Cream

**Another Usaki fic for all you Usui and Misaki lovers out there! I loved the first one I posted. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot but then I got really positive reviews! So not it's a series of themed one shots/drabbles.**

**Dear Anonymous, it's okay, the last one was by BlackGothicPrincess right? Well, I am BlackGothicPrincess. I lost my password and so I made a new account so I could finish all my stories (see bio for info). Thanks, I feel I should tell everyone that.  
**

**I don't own Maid Sama. **

**Ice Cream**

_~X~_

_Sometimes, it was better to share..._

_~X~_

Soft.

Smooth.

Rich.

Creamy.

She was practically salivating as she gazed at the pure white mound of cold, sweet dessert she held in her hand. It was cold, she could feel it through the cone. She stretched out her tongue and carefully licked up the side, tasting the cool sweetness. She savoured it, the way she savoured everything she enjoyed.

It was melting, she stared at the white droplets that slipped down the mountain of vanilla and onto the tissue and her fingers. She stretched out her tongue to catch them.

Just as another tongue came into sight and gracefully licked up the sides. She squealed and nearly let of the treat. Usui grinned down at her. "Baka, what are you doing?" She yelled once she had recovered.

"Sharing," he replied with a smirk. "I just wanted a taste."

"Pervert, this is my ice cream, you can't have any!" She stuck out her tongue and his gaze fixed on it, on her lips. He wondered if she'd taste like the ice cream she'd just licked. Subconsciously, he licked his own upper lip in a manner that made her cheeks pinken and her eyes widen. She looked away quickly and proceeded to caress the ice cream with her tongue in a way that made his eyes darken.

"Prez," his voice was calm. She glanced up at him and he spotted a drop of vanilla on the corner of her mouth. He stared at it and reached up, cupping her cheek. "Won't you share your ice cream with me?"

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. "No, it' mine!"

"Are you sure?" He smirked. "It's good to share..."

"Not if I have to share with a perverted alien like you!" He suddenly leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth where the drop was. Her eyes widened and she froze. The hand holding the ice cream went numb with the cold.

"You taste," his voice was husky when he raised his head. "Like vanilla..." Her cheeks turned red as he gazed down at her with dark eyes. "It turns me on." He dipped his head again and kissed her. The ice cream fell out of her hands, to the floor, but she couldn't have cared less.

**So, how was this one? I don't know why the two I did were about food, and this time I don't even have the excuse of eating ice cream. I just like the idea of it.**

**Usui says that 'turns me on' phrase a lot, doesn't he? It's like his catchphrase or something. It's an awesome catchphrase.**

**Sexy blonde men visit the homes of reviewers ^.^ **


	3. Karma

**Another one! Man I love this couple! They are so amazing! This drabble is longer than the others, gomen. I didn't mean for it to be but it just came out that way.**

**Je n'ai pas Maid-Sama. Is that correct? My French is atrocious. **

**Karma**

_~X~_

_What goes around, comes around Misa-chan..._

_~X~_

"Usui..." the blonde alien raised his head to look at his beloved Misa-chan. She was leaning against the counter in his kitchen watching him cook. You may wonder why the stoic, easily annoyed Kaichou was in Usui's kitchen, but that's not important now. What was important, was the small can of whipped cream she was absentmindedly playing with. She pushed it back and forth with her finger, stopping it when it nearly rolled off the edge.

"Yes Ayuzawa?" He replied, easily chopping the peppers and hearing the satisfying crackle as they fried.

"What's karma?"

He turned down the heat so the soup was simmering slowly. Then he wiped the thin film of perspiration from his forehead and turned to face her. She was also sweaty as well. He tossed her a towel and she accepted it quietly. "What do you mean?"

"I know it's all that 'what goes around, comes back around' stuff," she lifted the can and shook it thoughtfully, passing it from hand to hand. "But really, what does it mean?" Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, Misaki hastened to explain. "Sakura kept talking about it," she shrugged. "She was reading one of those foreign magazines about boys." Her cheeks flushed.

"Eh?" He smirked, leaning towards her. "So my Misa-chan reads _those_ kind of magazines? I never knew..."

"No I don't!" She yelled, folding her arms and glaring at him. His smirk only grew, which annoyed her even more. "Kya, baka, it was just a question!" She snapped, and flung her arms out in exasperation. In that instant, two things happened.

The first was that the towel around her neck that she had used to wipe her face came loose and slipped off, exposing the soft skin there.

The second was that she managed to accidentally spray the front of his shirt with a large helping of Mr. Frosty's whipped cream. She balked at the mess she'd made and dropped the can hurriedly. "Gomenasai!" She looked around hurriedly for the towel, something she could use to wipe it off.

Usui slowly touched the creamy white substance on his shirt and gazed down at her face. Her cheeks were painted pink with mortification and she was nibbling her bottom lip in worry. Slowly, a grin curved his lips. Maybe he could teach his little maid the ways of karma after all...

"Ah, how clumsy Misa-chan," he pretended to frown at the mess. "You've ruined my shirt..."

"Gomenasai," her head dropped a bit and he smiled. Slowly, he reached for the cream and grasped it. His other hand latched onto her arm and pulled her closer. When he was close enough, he sprayed the skin of her neck with the cool foam. She gasped at the shock, then her eyes widened even more when his tongue began to clean it off, tasting the skin there. "U-sui," she half gasped, half moaned.

"What goes around, comes around Misa-chan..." he smirked against her skin, licking up the cream as she moaned underneath him.

**Does this really convey karma? I don't know, that's why I need your reviews! So, review!**


	4. Chocolate

**Delicious Usaki fic delivery! Enjoy with an extra side helping of moe and sugar! And FLUFF! Bring on da fluff! **

**I don't own Maid Sama. I'll just stick to English because I can speak that...**

**Oh yeah, ChaCha_Ness, sorry I wanted to give you a sexy blonde guy but then a bunch of rabid fangirls attacked and stole them all. I tried to stop them but they knew ninjitsu...gomen! ^.^ **

**Chocolate**

_~X~_

_It tastes better on you_

_~X~_

Usui just couldn't stop staring at the sight in front of him.

His jade green eyes refused to be torn away from the object before him. Unconsciously, he licked his upper lip.

What was it that caused our green eyed, blonde haired alien to seem so fixated? What was it that caused his gut to clench and his fingers to twitch as though he longed to hold something.

Misaki moaned with delight as she devoured the chocolate bar. She wasn't usually a sweet person, but Sakura had been sharing them out for her birthday and she had given Misaki a large, Belgian chocolate bar.

Well, she wasn't about to turn down free chocolate.

She had begun to eat it and, about halfway through, it had begun to melt. Sure she had managed to catch most of the chocolate drops on her fingers and tongue, but one stray drip of chocolate had actually landed on her.

And not just anywhere.

It had landed in her shirt, just at the beginning of the valley between her breasts. And there it lay innocently, taunting the blonde. His eyes narrowed, wondering whether she was deliberately torturing his senses, or whether she just wasn't aware of the drop.

No and no. The answer was that Misaki was actually aware of the chocolate, she just didn't feel bothered enough to clean it off at the moment. Besides, she hadn't even finished the bar.

Misaki shot a glance at Usui. He had been staring at her for too long, she was beginning to get annoyed and somehow worried. "Oi, baka, what are you staring at?" As she spoke, she shifted a little and the drop travelled further down her chest.

Usui decided that he was done torturing himself. He rose quietly without answering, and stalked over to where she sat. Her eyes followed him warily and she visibly balked when he leaned down and trapped her with his arms, her back against the wall of the school. No one was around as it was late. She had stayed back to do some paperwork and Usui had stayed with her.

"Misa-chan enjoys teasing me, doesn't she?" He murmured into her ear.

"Eh?" She gaped, confused. His eyes dropped to the trail of chocolate and he licked his lips again. "Usui, what are you..."

"And she's so dirty too..." he cut her off. His head dipped. "Let me get that for you..."

"Usui, you baka, what are...!" She gasped in shock when she felt his tongue carefully skim over her skin. "Usui...stop..." He didn't go too far down, he could sense her trepidation and nervousness. His tongue continued to clean it off, tasting the skin there. "U-sui," she half gasped, half moaned.

"It tastes much better on you," he smirked against her neck.

**Why are they all about food? Am I hungry...? Probably am. Anyway, review and tell me if this was better. **


	5. Mistletoe

**Merry Christmas everyone on fanfiction! Be happy! I love Christmas so much! It's my favourite time of the year! And, the best part is: no snow where I live so I DON'T FREEZE!**

**Mistletoe**

_~X~_

_Yeah, she definitely loved Christmas..._

_~X~_

"Are these outfits really necessary Tenchou-san?" Misaki blushed as she examined the outfit. "They're kind of...revealing."

"Ne, but you look so cute~!" The woman cooed excitedly, bouncing up and down. Her eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands to her cheeks. "You look so adorable!"

Misaki tugged at the skirt. A short, thigh length, strapless red dress hemmed with a white, fluffy edging around the bottom and the top. The fabric hugged and outlined her feminine curves and they were paired with matching black, high heeled boots. She flushed even more as she tugged more at the skirt, trying to make it longer.

Satsuki had decided, in honour of Christmas, to do a Santa's Elves theme with the Maid Latte maids. And so she had made them wear those dresses. Misaki sighed, this was going to be so very embarrassing. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was the president of Seika high school! She could do anything! Besides, it was Christmas, and it was just for one day. She could stick it out.

She pushed aside the curtain separating the cafe from the kitchen and stepped out. "Welcome home goshujin-sama!"

Maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed she was receiving a lot of stares from the male customers. She repressed the urge to shudder, she dreaded to think of their disgusting fantasies.

"Oi, Usui, table four wants the Moe Christmas Cheesecake!" She walked back into the kitchen and slapped the paper on the table. Usui, the gorgeous, green eyed, Greek god of Seika high, raised his head. When he caught sight of her, his eyes widened as he gazed at her. Misaki flipped a lock of hair out of her eyes and glared at him. "Oi, earth to perverted alien!"

"Misa-chan, why are you wearing that?" He stared.

"Satsuki-san thought it was cute," she looked away, blushing and playing with the fluff near her chest. She didn't notice him drop the spatula he was holding or when he came closer. She did, however, notice his sudden closeness to her. "Eh, Usui...!"

"I don't like you wearing such things," he muttered, backing her against the wall of the kitchen. Her eyes widened. Her cheeks turned pink and she placed her hands on his chest to push him away. "Only I should get to see you in such clothes..."

"U...sui..." her eyes shut as his lips attacked her neck. Usui smirked, feeling the resistance leave her. Her neck tilted back, allowing more access. He trailed butterfly kisses down over her throat and nibbled her pulse point. She gasped involuntarily.

"You're mine Ayuzawa," he muttered heatedly and sucked on her neck. Marking her. She was his, no one else's. Only he could have her this way.

"I am...no one's...belonging...baka Usui!" She gasped out. He chuckled, the vibrations spreading over her body. He finally leaned back to look at her. Her face was red, her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was erratic.

Misaki opened her eyes slowly, trying to calm down her breaths. Her eyes fell on a sprig of greenery tied to the roof by a green ribbon. "Mistletoe..." she murmured quietly. Usui's eyes followed her gaze and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"So sly Ayuzawa..." he breathed.

"Eh, what-mmph!" She was cut off when he pressed his lips against her in a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed closer. His arms came around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

None of them noticed Aoi peering through the curtain, along with the other maids. They were in their own sparkly, pink, mistletoe and Christmas induced world.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD DAY! LOVE YOU! **

**Butterfly-chan**


	6. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE PERTAINING TO THIS FANFIC!**

**Okay, one, I am so sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter *ducks pitchforks and knives8. HEY, I said I was sorry! Now that I'm back in school, I have a lot going on! I have IGCSEs to study for! It sucks but, meh…**

**Anyway, I just want you all to know that I will still be updating all my stories…just at random intervals, mostly on Saturdays and Sundays. Maybe Fridays if I manage to.**

**So, while I slave away at my books, I want some reviews. And not just any reviews. See, I'm running out of themes for this fic, and I don't want to go back to making them all about food. So if you guys have any themes you want me to write about, feel free to PM me or write a review, okay? Then I'll get back to you and type a story.**

**Oh, and one last thing: I DON'T WRITE M-RATED FICS! Call me a prude but I really can't write one. I've read a few and, although a lot of them are really good, I feel kind of…dirty after…so no, I can't write one. I can write level 1-2 limes though…**

**Love, Butterfly-chan**


	7. Cake

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! GOMEN, GOMENASAI!**

**But I'm here now! And so, without further ado, here's CAKE! Specially made for 890cocolover. Sorry it was so late!  
**

**I don't own Maid-sama. Wish I did but I don't. *Epic depressed sigh* Ah well...ENJOY!  
**

**Cake **

_~X~_

_And this is why I will never make cakes with you…_

_~X~_

Tongues entwined in the heated battle, stroking, tasting, attempting to dominate but both becoming lost in the sensations overpowering them. Hands fisted into hair, tugging, pulling to become as close as possible. Eyes shut, lips fused together as the two pushed against each other between the barriers of their clothing. His arms lowering to wrap around her waist and rest on the soft curve of hip, inciting a small moan as he begins to nibble her bottom lip.

You may all be confused (and maybe just slightly turned on) at that. More likely, you're wondering: _What the hell is going on?_

I guess we should start from the beginning then. It all began…with a calendar. More specifically, a date set on that calendar. No, not that sort of date! Today was the brunette Kaichou's best friend's birthday, Sakura. And in celebration, she wanted to bake said girl a cake. Wasn't that sweet?

_NO, SHE'LL KILL HER! GIVE HER FOOD POISONING! DON'T LET HER DO IT!_

It didn't matter, she still wanted to make the cake even though she knew her culinary skills were just…so…amazing…

Anyway! She attempted to make the batter where she ran into several problems. By the time she was done, there was no spot in the kitchen that was its original colour anymore. Then she tried to bake the cake. The keyword of that sentence being: _tried_.

On her first attempt, the cake exploded.

Her second try caused it to spontaneously combust and catch fire.

The third try, it possibly became alive…how that happened is something we'll never actually know.

After squashing the Franken-cake back into oblivion, Misaki was gathering her tools to begin anew when she heard a familiar ringing sound. Her doorbell. _Who's that? Suzuna and Mama have gone out and I'm not expecting anyone, _she thought as she dusted her hands and walked to the front door. _That means it has to be…_

"Ohayo, Prez," the deep voice of the one and only Usui Takumi made her cheeks flush pink. She shook her head violently. _Stupid perverted alien with his alien pheromones messing up my mind! _"Misaki, are you alright?" He smirked. "Is my presence so alluringly disconcerting for you?"

"Wha-huh? NO! I mean, ugh!" She shook her head one last time and glared at him, one finger in his face. "What are you doing here Usui?"

He chuckled. "I met your okaa-san a while ago and she said you were home alone," he explained. "So I'm here to be with my favourite maid!"

"KYA! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She proceeded to throw a punch which he easily evaded. "Go away!" Without her consent, he slipped into the house and arched an eyebrow at the mess and the weird smell coming from the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't allowed to cook?" He threw a smirk at her. She met it with a glare and an annoyed huff.

"Mou, it's Sakura-chan's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to make her something," she replied, blushing slightly. "I can't buy her anything so I decided the next best thing would be to give her something homemade."

"Ah," he nodded. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm here then!" He pulled the mixing bowl towards himself. Misaki's eyes widened slightly. She blushed lightly and fiddled with her hair nervously.

"Um, Usui, you can probably tell that my baking skills are…terrible," she blushed even more and looked away. He chuckled lightly and wondered how much that confession had cost her.

"Then I'll teach you," he said simply and smiled. He poured the flour, milk and cracked the eggs into the batter in his signature crack-two-eggs-in-one-hand style (complete with all the sparkly, shining awesomeness). "Can you mix this?" He asked.

"Not unless you want to be scraping dough off the walls, baka," Misaki huffed and folded her arms. Usui chuckled and walked behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously, already straining to get away.

"Teaching you," he replied easily. His arms came around her and took her hands. He guided them to the whisk and bowl and began to direct her movements. As tense as she was, Misaki couldn't help noticing how firm and hard his muscles were behind her back and how warm his body felt next to hers. Maybe it was the heat but she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm and she ducked her head lower so he wouldn't see. _The hell is wrong with me?_

"Kaichou?" The vibrations of his voice reverberated through his chest and she felt her cheeks grow hotter. "Ayuzawa…" now the voice had a teasing lilt. "Are you nervous Ayuzawa?"

"Heh?" She jumped and pushed away, suddenly missing his warmth. "Wha-! You…PERVERT!"

"How was that perverted?" He chuckled, pouring the batter into the cake tin and sticking it into the oven. "If you like, I can do something really perverted…" he began to advance on her with a smirk on his face. With a panicked yelp, she sprinted out of the kitchen, closely followed by the alien himself. Before she could escape to…wherever she was going to escape to, he tackled her onto the couch in the sitting room.

Pinning her down underneath him, he smirked and leaned down. His tongue snaked out and he licked at a bit of chocolate on her nose. "Mmm…delicious…" Her eyes were wide pools of molten amber and gold, he bent again and swept his lips over hers. "You taste delicious, Misa-chan…" and he proceeded to cover her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

And that leads us to where we are now. Wow, that was a long explanation/flashback wasn't it?

The two moaned simultaneously, hands roaming over each other. His lips went lower to graze against her neck, nipping and sucking the skin, marking her as his and only his. She squirmed below him, whimpering at his actions. He smirked against her skin and clamped his lips over her pulse point, sucking lightly on bruised, sensitive skin. Her lips parted in a gasp. _She tastes so good, I want more of her. I want her skin on mine, I want to taste her fully…_

Suddenly, there was a thick smell of smoke and Misaki's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What's tha-OH MY GOSH! THE CAKE!" She pushed him off her and ran into the kitchen. The whole room was full of thick, dark smoke which was emitting from the oven. She quickly turned it off and pulled it open. Both of them stared at the grey black sludge that was once a cake.

Usui was the first to speak. "Wow…"

She whirled on him, eyes blazing. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! DISTRACTING ME WITH YOUR PHEREMONES!" She pounded him with every word. "ARGH!" He caught her arms with a chuckle and pulled her close to his chest. She muttered darkly under her breath before calming down, inhaling his warm, musky scent. "And this is why I will never make cakes with you."

**OMG I did not mean for it to be this long! I had this other idea where she fell on a cake and he licked the icing and stuff off but…WHY DIDN'T I TYPE THAT ONE!? GAH, MY BRAIN IS SO IRRITATING SOMETIMES!**

**Anyway, read and review. Next up is Jealousy! **

**Butterfly-chan**


	8. Goodbye

**This is for Looneliness, sorry it took so long! It took a while to force myself to write this and I got slightly depressed. Then I ate ice cream and was happy again.  
**

**I don't own Maid-sama  
**

**Goodbye**

_~X~_

_He is not here; but far away  
The noise of life begins again,  
And ghastly thro' the drizzling rain  
On the bald street breaks the blank day._

_-Alfred Tennyson_

_~X~_

It was raining. It always rained on that day. Outside, the sky was overcast and grey. Rain fell quietly, muted by the window glass, and trickled over it like teardrops. Thunder rumbled loudly. Lightning flashed within the clouds, turning them purple and blue.

The room was dark and there was a dismal air. The walls were painted gold and would have sparkled had there not been a layer of dust coating the surface of everything, like old snakeskin. It was bare; the only furniture was a small, wooden chair and a table with an urn and a box. There was a faint smell of incense in the air, sweet and haunting in the sombre darkness of the room.

A particularly angry flash of lightning lit up the room briefly. Misaki lifted her head slowly, and stared outside. The rain formed a grey curtain, but she could see the moving shadows of the plants outside. He'd planted them, every one. Every rose and honeysuckle, forsythia and fuchsia, whether spring or fall. The only thing he hadn't planted was a pale, purple dendrobium orchid that stood on the windowsill, its petals bent towards the window longingly.

She bent over and opened her hand. In it was a silver locket, shaped like the flower blossom. Her wrinkled fingers pressed against the side and it popped open. A familiar melody began to play. The sound of a violin was eerily quiet in the room, some of the dust shed a bit. Grief tore at her heart and she snapped the trinket close. The music shut off immediately and the room was silent again.

Lightning flashed again and she rose, suddenly angry. She tore the door open and ran outside. The rain hit her, thin droplets that soaked her immediately. But she didn't care. She wanted to match the anger of the storm with her own. To get rid of the incessant, gnawing grief that ate at her soul every time she remembered.

But it was a useless effort because no matter how much she railed at the sky and tossed curses at the earth, she finally realized, as she stood in the rain, chest heaving, tears mixing with rain and trickling down her cheeks, it wouldn't go away. Not until she finally fell to the ground, the locket clenched to her wasted cheek, did she finally find the strength to let go and say goodbye.

**Me: *Crying* That *sniff* was so fricking SAD! *Cries again and uses hanky***

**Misaki: Stop crying, he's not dead! *Looks as though she wants to cry***

**Usui: Hehe, Misa-chan wants to cry because of me!**

**Misaki: No I don't!**

**Usui: *smirk***

**Me: I did this for LovelyLily because she asked for it ages ago but i couldn't bring myself to do it. Then I read some sad stories and decided to write it anyway. I have no idea if it makes sense but i've never really written a death scene before.**


End file.
